


Hurt, Love, Draw

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Advice, Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Anxiety, Art School, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Commitment, Drawing, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Partnership, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Lee Jianliang models for Matsuda Takato’s art assignment.
Relationships: Kitagawa Kenta/Shiota Hirokazu | Kazu Shioda, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Kudos: 7





	Hurt, Love, Draw

Hurt, Love, Draw

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Takato x Jian. Referenced established Hirokazu x Kenta.

Summary:

Lee Jianliang models for Matsuda Takato’s art assignment.

* * *

“Like this?”

“Just like that, thanks.”

Yoshie wasn’t keen on Takato chasing art rather than a serious career, but her husband, scrounging a notable crumb of assertiveness over her, talked her out of shutting down Takato’s dream. If all else failed, their son had the bakery to take over, Takehiro justified.

Jian wobbled in card slash pose. “Getting my good side?”

“You’re good from every side!” Takato giggled, pen at work.

“Is this the course you draw nude models?”

“Th-the school hires people for that!”

“Oh, I should go check if your school’s booking, then.”

Was Jian implying something underneath the one-liner?

Takato’s uncertainties caught in his throat. Was he not putting out enough? Should he call Katou-san and seek her advice? Were his goggles on too tight – _affecting his brain_ – as Ruki said?

“H-hold your elbows steady, Jian! Otherwise, this’ll come out looking like something Culumon drew!”

“Mo-men-tai,” his boyfriend pronounced each syllable with the individual breaths of a laugh.

_Scribble scrawl scribble scrawl cululu._

“So they had their partnership certificate approved. Sake to celebrate?”

The pen tip stopped, creating a small spot of ink on the paper.

_Kenta and Hirokazu did?_

“Jian…”

“Hmm?”

“Are we not moving fast enough?”

Jian hadn’t endeavoured to shake Takato up. It was a strenuous task. He needed the conversation. Slick as Jian made it seem in motion, breaking his card slash down to one pose and freezing it there was a challenge to sustain, even with his history of martial arts.

Conscious he’d ruined the picture anyway, Jian took the sketchpad, flipped to the next page, and drew a happy face.

“This is how I feel about us.”

Takato took the sketchpad and drew Jian a happy face back.


End file.
